Life and Death
by starwandmagical
Summary: pg13 because of suicide content. *last chapter up!* Guess who it is that is commiting suicide? Very depressin in my point of view..(Status:complete)
1. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
I am moody rite now, so I am writing this depressing fic.   
You decide who it is.  
  
Life.  
What is life? Scientific people might say its cells and anything that eats, breathes, moves, reproduces. Little children might say "cookies, candys, mommy, daddy, and games." But most people I know will say that life is a special thing not to be wasted. Life is given to each individual to experience saddness, grief, happiness, anger, jealousy, contentness, and love. Life is fragile despite what other people might think. A person can die in more than one way. A person can still be alive but empty inside. A living shell. A shadow of the person who once was there before. As I said before, life is as fragile. Just like a human heart. Sometimes I think its better if people don't feel emotions. Whats the use if you pour your heart and soul into a person...and not get a slightest recognition? Without emotions, a person can succeed and do things without thinking of a problem between another person.   
Life has no special meaning anymore. The sparkle is gone from my eyes. The bubbly happiness gone from my heart. The burning fire has diminished from my soul. I had died inside. Others don't notice the fakeness from me. Faking every smile. every grin. every laugh. every tear. every shout. every yell. every glare. everything.  
Death. What does happen after you die? Is it true you go straight to HFIL if you commit suicide? I guess I'll find out. I believe that after a person dies, every single question the person has would be answered. Every doubt, every problem would become clear. In a few moments, these pills I hold in my hand will do the job. It'll provide me the answers to everything. One by one I put into my system. I have 30. One. by One. Time passed quickly yet slowly. I laid in bed on my side, covers pulled up, enjoying the warmth that I would feel for the last final time. I feel still and drugged. I moved my eyes only to my hand. 2 left. 2 pills left. I swallowed them. Drowzieness slowly came to me. Laying there for about one hour. I glanced at the digital clock. It won't be till another 1-2 hours till someone would come home and find me. Imagining my love's face one more time, I drifted off into unconsiousness...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Um..ookay, now i read it over, i don't know how i wrote all that. anyway, do you all want a 2nd chapter that would reveal who this really is? or do you want to just settle with this and that would make this story a one shot fic. well? please state in your reviews!! and oh yeah, have fun guessin!   
  
starwandmagical 


	2. Life

Disclaimer: I dont' own DBZ.  
  
...September 11, 2001. In the morning, about 8:40am eastern time. World Trade Center aka. Twin Towers was attacked. Gone. Collapsed. I...still can't belive it. I go to Bronx Science High School and during about the end of 2nd period in the morning suddenly, the news spread in a span of 5-10 minutes throughout the whole school. Tears, worried faces were seen on students in the hallways. People standing outside their classes holding onto their cell phones tightly. Soon after, news of Pentagon and Washington D.C. being attacked. At the end of school, theres people being "adopted" for a night by a classmate's household, or worse staying overnight at school. I, myself am lucky to live in Queens and got home. On the way home, while crossing the bridge, across the water, the whole school bus ppl gaped out the window, for right across the water, there was white billowing smoke cloud in the sky, bringing a feeling of grief and dread, and a gaping hole where the Twin Towers use to be...Lets all have a moment of silence for all the people who died a tragic death from World Trade Center, Washington D.C., Pentagon, etc. I'll never forget this day as long as I live. Once I arrived home, turn on the TV. I saw the reruns on how the two towers got attacked and collasped...and the people on the top floors jumping off...it was...overwhelming...sadly, its this story that one day we'll be telling our children and grandchildren. To them, it'll be like us learning about Pearl Harbor in school. They never lived through it but they would have to learn the events from a book in school or from their family.~  
  
On a lighter side...~  
Thank everyone for the reviews. I was going to leave the story like that and don't write another chapter but due to so much begging and opinions from people, I gave in and wrote this chapter. There was only 1 person who solidly told me to not write another chapter.   
  
I almost had an heart attack when I went to check on my account and saw so many reviews. I didn't realize people would really like it. Well now I do. Thank you once again. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint anyone. In the reviews, there were alot of good guesses, and I even considered some of them. But as I started writing this chapter, I realized that I was thinking of one person when I started this story. So I decided to stick with the original person. I really really hope noone's disappointed! Here goes!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I was floating in a comforting blanket of darkness. But I can still see myself clearly though. I lifted my hands up to my face. They looked so pale against the darkness around me.   
"Hello?"  
  
"Is anyone there?"  
  
My voice echoed for a few seconds but was swallowed up by the dark.  
"Hmm...am I dead?"  
  
Noone answered.  
  
I saw something blinking in the distance and walked curiously over to it. But it never seems to get any nearer. Suddenly I felt everything rushing around me blurs of colors replacing the darkness, night, day, night, day. It was all a blur. And I was in the middle of it, standing still. And then...it all stopped. I looked around dazed.   
  
"Hmm?" I was in a familiar place. I can't quite put a finger on it. Beautiful green scenery all around, moutains everywhere. I heard rumbling of a car and turned around. My eyes widened.   
  
"Isnt' that..." Yes it was. It was the car I had when I was 16 years old.   
"And this..." This was the day I met Goku.  
  
The car passed by me like I wasn't even there. I caught a glimpse of my younger self.  
  
"What in the world..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oh hi Vegeta! You're back from Son's place! You want some drinks? I had just whipped up these cold drinks!" Mrs. Briefs said cheerfully. She had just come home from visiting a friend and just as she was going to go into the house, Vegeta landed on the lawn.   
  
Vegeta stood there silent, arms crossed, just merely tolerating the crazy nonsense of this household. Mrs. Briefs went in and he followed. He needed to shower to freshen up from sparring with Goku. (As you can imagine, its a HOT, CUTE, ruffled, cutted, bruised, and beaten up Vegeta.)  
  
Mrs. Briefs hummed a tune while looking around for Bulma. "Bulma! Honey! Mrs. Fields told me that she wanted to see you since its been so long you've two talked!"  
  
The place was silent. "Buuuuuulma? Where are you honey?"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and headed upstairs to clean up in his bathroom. Mrs. Briefs followed him, to get to Bulma's room. She opened Bulma's door and exclaimed "Oh! You poor dear, you must be so tired to still be sleeping! Well dear, time to wakey up!!"   
  
Vegeta stepped into his shower and turned on the hot water. hmm...this is refreshing..  
  
Mrs. Briefs went foward to shake her daughter awake. "Bulma?"   
  
When her daughter didn't respond, Mrs. Brief's usual airheadness vanished. "Bulma? Are you sick?" She flipped her daughter to lie on her back. She gasped. Bulma was a shade of sickly white.   
  
Her hand quickly went down to Bulma's wrist to feel her pulse...  
  
Vegeta was in the middled of washing his hair when he heard a ear piercing scream echo throughout the house. "What the fuck?!" he growled.   
  
"VEGEEETAAAA!!! HEEEEELP!!"   
  
Vegeta froze. That wasn't the woman's voice.   
  
"VEGEEEEEETAAAAA!!"  
  
He quickly rinsed off the rest of the soap and used his ki to dry himself. Putting on a pair of underwear and jeans he stalked out of his room quickly to go shut the annoying voice out.  
  
"What it is." If this was not important he swore he'll kill the first person he sees when he steps outside.  
  
"Vegeta, come on, I need you to help me get Bulma to the hospital! Hurry!"  
  
Vegeta glanced at the pale woman and looked cooly back at her mother. Her eyes were actually open and her face had an intelligent look about them.  
  
"Whats her problem?"  
  
"Vegeta, please. She's overdosed herself."  
  
Vegeta stared for about 2 seconds then swiftly walked over to the bedside and picked Bulma up in his arms.   
  
"Oh thank you Vegeta."   
  
He just looked at her. "Where's this hospital you are talking about."  
  
"Its about a mile away from here, look for a tall and big white building." She went to the window and pointed in a direction. "About that way. Quickly please! Wait any longer she won't be able to get her stomach pumped!"  
  
Vegeta just blasted out the window, trailing ki behind him.   
  
Mrs. Briefs had threw her arms in front of her face to block the force. When Vegeta was gone, she lowered her arms and stared in the direction he left. "I swear, that young man cares for her even if he doesn't know it...oh Bulma honey...isn't life here good enough for you?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Back in Bulma's weird dimension...  
  
I had viewed all my memories starting from Goku. Many of the memories were short and to the point. Like someone cut short each memory for me.   
  
I viewed when I told Goku about the dragonballs.  
  
When we set out as partners.  
  
I gave Goku his bath.  
  
Goku hunted home a centipede and a wolf...  
  
We met turtle.  
  
Then Muten Roshi.  
  
We met Oolong.  
  
Then Yamcha.  
  
Then that horrid town with the rabbits...they TURNED me into a CARROT!  
  
The shorty emperor Pilaf. and his two ridiculous sidekicks. The pinball chase. Pilaf's "HORRIBLE" torture. He blew me a kiss. Oh WOW. Scary.  
  
Goku told us about the monster which comes out at night. Poor Goku. He didn't know it was him...  
  
When Yamcha, Puar, Oolong and I set off to the city and Goku went back to train with Muten Roshi.  
  
The first Tenkaichi Budokai Krillin, Goku, and Yamcha participated in.  
  
All those memories, like on a slide. I could hear my own younger voice, and Krillin and Goku's childish voices. Boy they were so cute. I could hear everything, because I was right in the middle of each scene...but everyone else doesn't see me...whats going on?  
  
Then the memories started to become more recent. The saiyan claiming to be Goku's brother arrived. Gohan was kidnapped. Goku died. Gohan was kidnapped yet again by Piccolo. Goku wished back. Vegeta and Nappa arrives. Vegeta....  
  
The big fight between Vegeta and Goku. Leaving Goku all mashed up. I was watching through the crystal ball with Ox King, ChiChi, Muten Roshi, Oolong, etc. ChiChi was strangly quiet for a moment. Then she started yelling "Gohan!! AVENGE YOUR TOUSAN!!!!!!! GOOOOHAAAAAAN!!"  
  
Boy I'll never forget that. ChiChi urging Gohan to fight.  
  
The Genki Dama. Vegeta crawling back to his spaceship. He was just like a spoiled child who finally found a challenge worthy of him. He was so childish and stubborn. He still is. Vegeta...  
  
Goku in hospital. Planet Namek. Vegeta had called me gorgeous. HAHA! Gohan had told me about that when he came over to visit the namek kid named Dende. The Nameks were living at my place. And so was ...Vegeta...  
  
Yamcha wished back.  
  
Nameks leaving. Tien and Choutzu (i know i spelled it wrong)wish back.  
  
Vegeta left.   
  
The Black Water Mist.  
  
Vegeta came back. I was so happy inside...  
  
Then the young man with purple hair coming from the future. Oh GOKU came back!!!!  
  
Vegeta still stayed at Capsule Corp. Ah...maybe theres hope for me after all!  
  
I broke up with Yamcha. I told him I didn't feel the same for him anymore. He was just like a brother to me.  
  
Yamcha was heartbrokened. But in a month or two he found the girl of his dreams and they are going steady.   
  
Its been about a year since Vegeta stayed here to train for the androids. I couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care about me. He didn't acknowledge my existence. That was killing me.  
  
That was what DID killed me.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Vegeta carrying Bulma to Hospital...  
  
"Baka onna." Vegeta growled down at her pale face.  
  
When she didn't even stir, he spoke again.  
  
"You are wasting my training time you know."  
  
Even though Vegeta didn't realize it, somewhere inside him was uncomfortable with Bulma's silence. He was half expecting her to open her eyes and tease or yell at him.  
  
Unknownly, he tried again to get something out of her. "I can just drop you right now and save all my troubles."  
  
Vegeta frowned, then the white hospital building came looming up into view.   
He decended and quickly walked into the front lobby.  
  
"Someone get a competent docter over here!" He roared.  
  
The nurse at the front desk looked at him sternly and said "Please lower your voice. And whats the problem with your wife there?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "She's commited suicide. And she's not related to me in anyway."  
  
The nurse's eyes widened and quickly led Vegeta to the emergency wing. There, they told him to wait outside while they work on her.   
  
Vegeta waited, leaning against a wall, arms crossed, eyes closed, head down.   
"Baka onna..." he mumbled.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bulma...  
  
The memories stopped at when I commited suicide. The darkness came back.  
  
"Well...what did that mean? Am I dead now?"  
  
She hadn't expected an answer. So a sudden reply made her jump a few feet into the air.  
  
"No you aren't dead." The voice was gentle and soothing and female. Bulma looked around for the speaker.  
  
"You won't find me so stop twirling around."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"That's not important. Whats important is...why did you want to die?"  
  
"Hey, aren't you suppose to know that. I mean aren't you this high immortal spirit or something."  
  
Soft chuckles fill the space around her. "Yes you are right. Let me get to the point. This is a place for people who kill themselves. A SPECIAL group of ppl in the catagory of suicide. People who kill themselves to save others immediately die and go to judgement. But you...you are part of the group who kill themselves because of...unclear or unfair reasons."  
  
"I KNOW why I killed myself."  
  
"Oh really. Why?"  
  
"I...because...I can't take not having love anymore. The person I love doens't love me."  
  
"You believe that?"  
  
"Yes. Unless...you know the truth?"  
  
Bulma could somehow feel the speaker smiling softly.  
  
"What, so you DO know?"  
  
"Mortals have no place in asking what the Seeings are of the Immortal realm."  
  
"hmmph."  
  
"Bulma. You are here but you aren't dead. You have a choice whether you want to go back or not."  
  
"I want to die. I have no reason to go back."  
  
"You surely don't mean that."  
  
"I do!"  
  
"Bulma...please think it over. You still have a long life ahead of you. Many of the people who were in the same situation as you had regretted their decision after they were judged and stayed in HFIL or Heaven. You can see all that goes on on your planet when you settle in HFIL or Heaven. And trust me, many of the people who chose to die had made a very wrong decision."  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"Give me 3 reasons as in why I should stay."  
  
"One, you still have family and friends who love you very much. Two)you still have a life to live. and...Three..well us Immortals aren't allowed to tell Mortals their destiny, fate, future, whatever you want to call it. So I can't reveal three to you."  
  
Bulma was curious. She means...theres still something in my life waiting for me? A destiny? A fate?  
  
"I...I'll stay..."  
  
The speaker smiled knowenly. "Then...go..."  
  
Bulma felt a jolt and there was a feeling like someone had hooked onto her belly button and was pulling her on a fast journey. Suddenly she saw total blackness and heard voices surrounding her.  
  
"Such a pretty young woman. I wonder why she did this."   
  
"Is she stable docter?"   
  
"Yes. Fortunately she was brought here in time. One more hour or so, she would be far beyond our capability to revive her."  
  
Bulma's eyes felt like lead but she slowly forced them open.  
  
"Docter, she's awake!"  
  
"Get her to a room and let her rest. I have another patient to attend to. Meet me in ER room 3. That patient just came in with a stab wound."  
  
"Yes docter."  
  
Bulma felt herself being wheeled to a higher floor and placed in a room next to a huge window. She closed her eyes to rest them.  
  
"Maria, go get that young man who had brought her in. Tell him what room she's in."  
  
Nurse Maria nodded and left to go down to the waiting room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Theres chapter 2. How is it? This will be a trilogy so the next chapter will be the last one.  
  
Today is 9-16-01 my b-dae! Yay! But...i feel so guiltly for being happy when other ppl are suffering...=*( 


	3. Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Vegeta opened one eye, annoyed, waiting for the explanation as in why this nurse is bothering him.  
  
"Um...sir, Ms. Briefs is stable and just needs to rest for a day. Although the hospital is recommending that she should go see a ...psychologist. Its common for people who commited unsuccesful suicide to want to commit it again."  
  
He opened his other eye and straightened up, back no longer against the wall and arms unfolded. He gave the nurse a bored glance and moved to walk out of the hospital.  
  
"SIR! Don't you want to see Ms. Briefs?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok...", the nurse frowned her dispproval at the his behavior.   
  
"Well sir, if you don't want to see her I think I know someone Ms. Briefs would like to have visit her. You see, Ms. Briefs didn't realize it but..the first word she whispered when she came back to conciousness was some guy called ...whats his name...Vegetable? Nonono...what was it Veg...Vegeta! Yes. Do you know some guy named Vegeta? If you don't want to go see her, at least help out by finding this Vegeta guy to come see her."  
  
Vegeta continued walking and as he stepped out of the automatic sliding door, he stopped a moment and said with out turning around "I am Vegeta."  
  
The he blasted off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Bulma's room...  
  
Bulma closed her eyes but she was just resting her eyes, not sleeping.   
  
"Bulma! Bulma!"   
  
Her mother came rushing in and worriedly looked Bulma over.   
  
Bulma tried to force a smile. "Hey mom."  
  
"Bulma! Are you ok?! Do you feel ok? Kami, do you have a problem at home? Why did you..."  
  
Bulma couldn't think of anything to say and so she said the next thing that popped into her head.  
  
"Mom where's Vegeta?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs stopped her fussing and looked at Bulma. "He was the one who carried you here dear."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vegeta flew around for a while then went back to Capsule Corps to get a shirt. He had only enough time to put on underwear and jeans when he rushed out of the bathroom before. He put on a gray shirt and layed on his bed.   
  
"Baka onna. Why did she have to go do that for. Now my head is full of thoughts about her. Argh maybe I should've gone seen her instead. Maybe that would've gotten my head cleared up."  
  
He stood back up and paced around his room. "Fine. I'll go see her. I don't know why. But if that will help to get her out of my head, I will see her."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"...wow Mom. Vegeta didn't kill you for bothering him showering?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs laughed. "No dear...but...Bulma...you have to tell me whats wrong. Why did you do that to yourself?"  
  
Bulma avoided her mothers eyes and said nothing.  
  
Mrs. Briefs sighed. "Ok...you don't have to tell me right now, I'll go downstairs to sign you out ok?"  
  
"K mom...hey what time is it?"  
  
"Its...about 8pm."  
  
Bulma closed her eyes tiredly when her mom stepped out the door.  
  
"I didn't know Vegeta would carry me to the hospital... I didn't even know he would even care to actually help my mom out."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Bulma's eyes snapped open. "What?!"  
  
"I DON'T care about you two whining onnas. I just needed your screaming mother out of my sight."  
  
Vegeta stepped into the room from the doorway.  
  
Bulma looked at him warily. "Then what are you doing here?"  
  
He chose to ignore her and walked to her bedside, always maintaing eye contact.  
  
Bulma looked up at him.  
  
"This health facility wants you to go see a psychologist." Vegeta's face held no amusement, no smirk. He had a dead serious face on.  
  
Bulma's eyes widend. "A shrink?"  
  
Vegeta continued looking at her intensely. "They said a person who had an unsuccesful suicide would most likely try to attempt again." Stressing on the word ~suicide~.   
  
Bulma winced. Her mother was afraid to say that word in front of her. He said it naturally.  
  
"Oh...well..er..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Why did you commit suicide?"  
  
Bulma couldn't tell him. "Last time I checked, I didn't exist to you at all so why the sudden interest?"  
  
"Bulma, honey can you walk by yourself? I mean you are still weak. We can go now." Mrs. Briefs walked back into the room.  
  
"Thats alright mom, I can walk." Bulma sat up slowly and winced a little at the soreness and aching in her stomach.  
  
"Oh. Vegeta you're here too. I want to thank you again for helping Bulma!"   
  
"Hmmph."  
  
Bulma swung her legs over the side and stood up. "Ow...I hurt all over!" she whined.  
  
"It'll go away when you get some rest at home." Mrs. Briefs came over to help her daughter walk steady.  
  
10 minutes later, they got out of the hospital, Bulma moving at a agonizing pace, wincing the whole way. Vegeta had enough of it so he picked her up hero style and took off into the air slowly. "Whaaa!? Vegeta? What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing. I thought you are suppose to be a genious."  
  
"Mou! Vegeta you are too mean." But she closed her eyes and sighed contently.  
  
Bulma had curled up closer to him and wrapped her arms aroung Vegeta's neck.  
  
Vegeta cursed at her inwardly and continued his journey to Capsule Corps.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bulma woke up drowsily when Vegeta was putting her down in her own bed. She frowned a little and kept her hold on his neck so he was bent over the side of the bed over her lying form. She had just commited suicide right here earlier in the day. She didn't feel the warmth and security she had felt when Vegeta was holding her.  
  
"Vegeta...?" she murmured.  
  
He just looked at her. "What." He growled softly.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
He didn't say anything, face not showing anything.  
  
A few seconds passed, them just looking at each other. "Bulma. Let go of me."  
  
Bulma sighed. "Vegeta do you think its possible if I sleep in your room? Just for today. Please? I don't...feel right here."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Why my room?!"  
  
Bulma felt her spirits drop and she also released her hold around his neck.   
  
Vegeta straightend up and watched as the woman closed her eyes, turned onto her side, facing away from him. The way her pale face dropped when he told her that she couldn't go to his room would stay in his mind for a pretty long time.  
  
Bulma immediatly drifted off to sleep. But it was an uneasy sleep. Vegeta lifted his right hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. I have no idea why the hell I'm doing this. I must be fucking crazy.  
  
To tell the truth, ever since Vegeta started staying at Capsule Corps, day by day, Bulma had grown on him. He became accustomed to her moods and spoiled behavior. Well..he had to admit he was a little like that himself. (*understatement...*)  
Many people around noticed that even if Bulma was insulting his ass off, she was still standing, breathing. Bulma had become his "tolerable" companion. In other words, even if Vegeta wouldn't acknowledge it, she had became a friend in his heart. Or..uh..as CLOSE as what Vegeta's definition of a friend is...  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and gave a mini sigh. Since theres noone around he permits himself to do that. "I am going to regret this..." he muttered as he leaned down....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Next Morning...about 9am  
  
Bulma woke up and stretched a little. Yawning, she sat up. She got off the bed into the slippers next to the bed and walked to her bathroom. ~BUMP~ "Ow!!"  
  
She opened her eyes all the way and saw she ran into the wall. "Huh?"  
  
Bulma spun around and looked around the room she was in. "This isn't my room..."  
  
It was a guest room. Her eyes widened. It was VEGETA'S room. "Wha?! Is THAT why I slept so soundly?!...who put me here?!"  
  
Bulma rushed out onto the balcony and looked at the white sphere shaped room out in the yard. Vegeta! He put me there after I fell asleep!  
  
She could hear pounding and strings of curses and flashes of intense light showed up in the windows. Bulma put her arms on the balcony and leaned on it. She smiled softly. "I don't think I'll see Vegeta for about 3-5 days since he's retreated to that damn room again. But..." She looked back into the room and grinned. "Maybe..."  
  
She turned her head back to face outside. "Maybe there's a chance after all..."  
  
She chuckled and went to shower in Vegeta's bathroom. "He won't mind. Its not like he'll use it for another few days."  
  
The rest of the day, Bulma was in a happy spirit and nothing could dampen her mood. Her mother was worried about her for a while but seeing her daughter in such a good mood, she put her worries down.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
3 days later...  
  
Bulma yawned. She crawled into the queen sized bed and fell asleep listening to the familiar and comforting sound of Vegeta training in the gravity room.  
  
Around 11pm, Vegeta finally stepped out of the room for the first time in 3 days, giving himself some rest.  
  
He went into his room and immediately noticed a smell in the room. It was dark and he sniffed the air. He growled softly.   
  
He walked up to the bed and poked the woman in the back.   
  
"hmmn? No thank you.. I'm not that fond of snails..." she murmured.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was starting to get annoyed. He poked her a little harder this time.   
  
"Goku...stop growing that damn tail of yours...its scaring the living daylights out of Muten Roshi..."  
  
Vegeta paused, a chuckle was making way to his throat but he stopped it in time. He didn't bother poking her again. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.   
  
"Wake up Bulma."  
  
"hmmn?" she stirred and turned onto her back and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
He, satisfied, stood up straight and crossed his arms looking down at her. "What happend to ~Just for today~ Bulma?"   
  
Bulma sat up and looked sheepishly down at her hands. "Um..well..uh...after the first night, I felt so comfortable here I slept here everynight afterwards."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Bulma wrinkled her nose. "Vegeta, you smell."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. But walked off silently to his bathroom. He walked in and twisted around like lightning. "You used my bathroom too?"  
  
Bulma blushed lightly and stuttered. "Uh...um...er..."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Forget it."  
  
He closed the door and took his shower.  
  
Bulma wasnt sure if she should go or not. He hadn't chased her out of his room. Well he didn't tell her to get out. 10 minutes later, he came back out and Bulma was gone.   
  
"Thank Kami..." He was getting a little turned on by the gorgeous woman in his bed.  
  
Vegeta slipped into the bed and noticed the warmth Bulma had left behind. The pillow she had slept on has a faint trace of the smell of the shampoo she uses.  
  
For some reason, his legs seem to walk by themselves as he stood back up and walked to Bulma's room.   
  
He found her laying there, not sleeping yet.  
  
Bulma turned towards the door as it opened.   
  
Vegeta stood there, looking at her intently.  
  
"Vegeta? Why aren't you sleeping?" She tried to avoid the thoughts invading her mind while she looked at Vegeta who only has boxers on. Does he wear underwear underneath that? she wondered.  
  
Vegeta smirked and moved into her room, picking her up in his arms.   
  
"WHa!? Vegeta what are you doing?"  
  
"Why, I thought you liked my room."  
  
Bulma blushed and punched his chest lightly.  
  
"Why are you doing this anyway?"  
  
Vegeta looked down at her before going into his room. "You might kill yourself again and I don't want to hear your mother's screeches."  
  
Bulma frowned and tried to wiggle out of his arms. He held her firmly and closed the door with his waist.   
  
He placed her on his bed and crawled in next to her, pulling her to him.  
  
Bulma looked at him in wonder as her arms found their way up around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.   
  
Vegeta smirked. "I needed my bed warm."  
  
Bulma blinked and her mouth opened to demand him to let her go. "Let go of me you bas-" Her words never made it out. He had covered her mouth with his and kissed her slowly, passionately.  
  
Bulma was so surprised she went still for a second. But she kissed him back and ran one of her hands through his hair and the other hand down his back.  
  
They kissed slowly, taking their time for there's a whole night ahead of them.  
  
Thank you whoever you are...for persuading me to stay... was her last thought before her senses were all filled with thoughts of Vegeta.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The goddess smiled and directed her thoughts to the guardian of the earth. Finally he made a move. I was getting worried.  
  
Kami chuckled. Thats Vegeta for you.  
  
The goddess nodded and said "You welcome Bulma." even though she knew Bulma couldn't hear her anymore since she wasn't dead. Or near dead.  
  
"You welcome."  
  
  
~fin~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hehe! Out of my stories, this is the first one done. ~LAUGHS LIKE A MANIAC~  
  
lol anyway I hope you all liked this story and please if you have time. Review!!   
^.~  
  
starwandmagical 


End file.
